A Little Sprucing Up
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: Cilan, cooking lunch for Ash and Iris, decides to make a grand finale "show" for serving them. But Ash thinks... Very cheesy story... x'D LOL please review nice


**Okay guys! Doing this real quick on my sister's laptop at 11 PM ET! x'''D Well this is gonna be a random piece of crap lol**

**There is gonna be stupid stuff, but this is just to keep you occupied for 2 more days! Because that's how long until I get my iPod back (it was mailed today from the repair shop)**

**Enjoy...? x'D (nothing mean guys please)**

* * *

"Cilaaaaaaaan!" Ash whined to his green-haired, traveling companion. "When's lunch gonna be ready?! I'm starving!" He gave a pouting face that signaled he didn't want to wait any longer. Cilan's cooking took forever due to his "requirements".

"Ash!" Iris cut in when Cilan opened his mouth to respond. "Don't be such a little kid! It won't taste as good if you rush him! And you want it to taste good, right?!" She too had a pouty face, not only for being hungry like Ash, but because he was being such a pain at the moment.

Cilan gave a soft chuckle with a deep tone as he skillfully flipped one of the grilled cheese sandwiches he was cooking. Since Ash's temper scared him, he tested himself with deep thought as he tried to cook his and the two their meals at the same time.

"Oh, it's alright, Iris," Cilan assured her knowingly. "I understand why Ash is impatient," He gave Iris one of his bright smiles that always let off a glowing aroma in any situation.

Iris pouted at Cilan's ignorance, for she thought he was just as immature as Ash was. She probably was getting it from the time Cilan called Axew's Dragon Rage, "Dragon Sneeze", even tho he DID apologize, like a true gentleman. It did sound like it was he idea in the first place for it.

After a complete silence for a few minutes, only the sizzling of the burner and the drumming of Ash's fingers, Cilan decided that the food was done, in his perspective. Instead of just being a plain waiter, Cilan then decided to switch things up a bit this time around. He'd done it a few times at the Striaton Gym, when he was in a good mood; when his brothers weren't looking.

He picked up his spatula in his dominate right hand and the first pan handle in his left hand. He used his spatula to give the sandwich a little *oomph* off the pan. Soon, with a single flick of his left wrist, he sent the first grilled cheese sandwich into the air. Iris had turned around in curiosity and gasped at what Cilan was doing.

Cilan just simply continued to do it, as if he did it everyday. Like a trick up his sleeve, he quickly and swiftly put down his spatula and picked up one of the three plates from a stack nearby. As soon as he positioned the white plate under the airborne, the sandwich landed, front and center, onto it.

Iris let out a soft sigh under her breath, but still confused about what it was that Cilan was attempting to pull off. She watched him as he quickly and swiftly placed the full plate onto a serving platter and did the same smart, trick again.

Ash, who just happened to notice the two plates of food, up for grabs in his terms, licked his lips. He jolted from his chair, his stomach letting out a soft, happy growl, and aimed for the plate. As soon as he had both eyes on it, Cilan gently slapped his hand and wagged a finger of disapproval at him. Ash pouted and retreated to his seat at the folding table, far from Cilan's cooking space.

Cilan finally finished putting the three meals onto their plates, but he wasn't done quite yet. He reached swiftly into his brown, traveling bag and looked around in it blindly until his face lit up as he found the specific item he wanted. He pulled out a can of whip cream and a container of a few strawberries. He shook the can of whip cream, keeping a sweet smile on his face and his handsome figure in good posture. After a split second, he flicked off the cap and skillfully squirted it onto the first grilled cheese sandwich; the second, then the third, Making a curly-Q on the tip of each blot of cream.

Setting down the can next to its cap, Cilan picked up the strawberry container and pulled off the lid with little effort. He pulled out one of the fruits and placed it on the first plate, and then followed through with the other two. Cilan stepped back and gave his masterpiece an approving nod, both hands on both hips. He then bent his knees slightly and slipped his hand under the serving platter, till it reached the center of perfect balance. He carefully lifted it up, but then flexing his average arm muscles to fix his posture and position.

Cilan turned around swiftly to his traveling companions, his pure white apron flapping in the slight breeze and from his quick movement. But since his beautiful, green eyes were closed, he didn't see the annoyed looks on their faces. Iris had grown just as impatient as Ash was to begin with, and Ash had became pretty ticked off about Cilan's little "show".

"Took you long enough..." Ash muttered awfully loud, but still under his breath. He didn't want to hurt Cilan's sensitive feelings too much, or he'd mope forever.

Cilan, confused, opened his light green eyes to them and sweatdropped at them. When he noticed they didn't appreciate his effort to show off to them, he began to mope, his serving platter still in his hand.

Iris blinked. She then laughed, the annoyed look on her face disappearing. "Nice!" She complimented Cilan, trying to lift his spirits up.

Cilan blinked back at her and another one of his brightening smiles came around again. He too, laughed, his deep, still-maturing voice giving off a nice feeling in the area.

"Shut up and get to serving," Ash bluntly told Cilan, obviously being controlled by his hunger and stomach.

"Oh, alright..."

* * *

**Cheesy enough...? HAHAHA LOL GET IT? Grilled cheese...? Cheesy...? LOL me so lame... x''''D orz**

**Anyways hope you liked it! d (^o^) b **

**Still doing "A Tragedy To Be Reckoned With". Will get back to that when I get my iPod back! :D I got some fresh and good ideas for it, so expect Chapter 8 by Saturday night (ET). :333 Thanks for all the support on that! ^_^ b**

**Bye! ;3**


End file.
